Sticky?
by FlipierFat
Summary: "Uh, a little help?"
1. Sticky?

He had gotten pretty good at spitting. A little too good for his own sake.

The first signs Sonic recalled Tails developing this new hobby was after Perfect Chaos. The Fox felt so confident in himself after he stopped the missile that he had started to chew gum. (Wow!)

His favorite flavor was watermelon, which sometimes proved difficult to find in Central City (mint was all the rage apparently); but Sonic managed to locate the convenience store where it was sold, and used his fame to bribe the cashier into a free pack of gum a week.

Then two free packs. Then three. Soon enough, Tails was going through a pack a _day._

Sonic looked over the pink, white, and yellow mess.

 _Maybe this is why Eggman hasn't been around… he knows we'll just destroy ourselves._

Tails gave a nervous smile, and Sonic raised his eye ridge.

"So, uh… could I get some help?"

Sonic let a chuckle escape his mouth and air blew out his nose. He face palmed and shook his head.

"How did you do _that?_ "

Tails crossed his hands behind his back and tapped his foot.

"Well, I was in the Tornado, and my gum became tasteless. So I decided to spit it out and…"

"It spontaneously combusted?" Sonic gestured his little brother to come inside; he had just landed the Tornado outside his warehouse, and he didn't want the sticky goo to stay any longer. Sonic walked through the kitchen and opened the bathroom door.

"Noo, I thought if I were to dive down and put negative Gs on the plane then spit straight forward the gum would fly back over my head. That's what all the physics say."

"And here you are, covered from head to toe with _Double Bubble._ "

Sonic let Tails through, motioning for him to sit down on the toilet seat. Sonic got a good look at the… well, _damage_ , and wasn't exactly thrilled.

"Oh man, where do I even _start?_ " Sonic said, as he attempted to pull out a wad of gum out of the kitsune's chest fur. Needless to say, the attempt failed and only managed to pull on some sensitive spots on Tails' chest, where Sonic knew the brother was _insanely_ ticklish.

 _Whoop._

Tails continued his explanation.

"And so I pushed the stick down, put the plane into a dive, then I spit straight forward."

"And then?"

"Well…" Tails' cheeks flushed red. "I spit a little too far and it hit the propeller blades, then it… yeah. You get it."

Sonic stopped with the tweezers and turned his head around away from Tails, covering his mouth.

"Okay, you can laugh now."

Sonic squeezed his eyes shut and expelled a chortle, doubling over and hitting the floor with his palm. He began wheezing, trying to recover his breath but unable to through his mirth.

" _Smooth_ move there buddy… _smooth move_ …" He managed to choke out.

Sonic knew that his attempts at pulling the gum were getting nowhere, so he needed to get the fur wet first. He looked towards the tub.

 _This is gonna be awkward._

"Tails, it might sound weird, and trust me, _it is_ , but I'm gonna have to give you a bath…"

Tails' cheeks were burning as if it was a wild fire, redness spreading across his whole face. However, through the red, Sonic failed to notice a faint smile ghosting his lips.

Sonic held the fox by his waist, curling his nose when his fingers touched a glob of pink, and placed him in the bathtub, bridal style. He took off Tails' shoes and socks, and the kitsune handled his gloves himself. Sonic turned on the current, and warm, clear water flowed into the tub, lapping at Tails' feet.

"Cup your hands and get your chest wet; I wanna get this over with man." Sonic ended with a chuckle.

Tails closed his eyes and starting splashing water onto himself, face burning. He turned his head away.

"This can be taken out of context pretty easily."

Sonic shook his head as he splashed another handful of water on his brother's chest.

"There's no one _to_ take this out of context. _Hope_."

Once the bright yellow fur had become orange from the water, Sonic started to pull blob after blob out of the kitsune's fur.

"Jeez, how many sticks were you _chewing?"_

"Uhh... about four..."

"Tails," Sonic said. "I think it's time to admit you have a problem." He nodded his head.

"It's not that I'm denying anything; it's that I don't see the problem."

"You're the science guy here! You should know how much sugar your flavor of gum has!"

"But I'm a kid, all the kids have a large sugar intake!"

"If all kids were stupid, would you be?"

"I'd just be imitating you then."

Sonic stopped washing and wheezed another long laugh. Tails joined him, muzzle flashing red.

"No one can catch you without a comeback, can they?"

"You've done it a few times."

"Okay, _99 out of a hundred times_ you've had a comeback."

"But what if it's that one time?"

Sonic thought back to when that exchange of words first happened.

He promptly shuddered.

He continued to pull pink glob after pink glob out of the fox's fur.

 _We haven't had something like this in a while; just the two of us with nothing to do but tend to each other. Jeez, I can't waste this, what's something I haven't been able to bring up before?_

Tails seemed to ponder as well, and as if he had been reading Sonic's mind, he came with an answer.

"Sonic, we all know who likes you, but who do _you_ like?"

The Blue Blur, although slightly startled, appreciated the response to the silent call.

"I like everybody; even Eggman. Most people in the world are cool."

Tails laughed.

"No Sonic, the _other_ like."

Sonic made an O with his lips.

"Oh… uh, I really don't know. Actually, I haven't thought about it."

"Come on!" Tails said, "There's no way you haven't _once_ thought about who you like,"

Sonic looked up, and met gazes with the Kitsune, eyes sparkling and mouth curved upward.

"Sonic?" Tails asked suspiciously

"Wha-what?"

"There's no more gum on me." He giggled.

He looked down, and sure enough, there really was no more of the sweet and sticky substance on the fox. Instead, Sonic had just been massaging his adopted brother's chest and sides.

Tails sat up, splashing a little water around in the process. He then leaned forward and Sonic thought he was going to hug him. However, the kitsune rested his arms on the hedgehog's shoulders, and the two stared at each other.

"...Tails?"

"Mm?"

Sonic sighed.

"We've done a lot together; and I know, sometimes our adventures turned into… well, _my_ adventures. Sometimes I just pretended you weren't there."

"Mmhm…"

"And… I'm sorry about all that. Really, I am. But we also had times where I really couldn't do _anything_ without you… remember you carrying me through that Chemical Plant? And when you figured out what was wrong with me when I was doing the whole Werehog thing?"

"Yep."

"And you _saved my life_ with that fake emerald…"

"Yeah…" Tails' breathing started to buckle.

 _Jeez, how the hell am I gonna put this..._

"After _all_ that, of course you're gonna get attached to me, but…"

His muzzle finally agreed with Tails', and they shined the same red.

"...do you-"

Tails interrupted him.

"...like me?"

Sonic turned his head to the side, too embarrassed to face the truth head on. His blood red cheeks exposed for the Kitsune to see.

 _Who knew the first thing to make me take an indirect approach would be confessing to Tails._

"I _do_ like _you_ , Sonic…"

He turned back to the fox, whose eyes were half lidded.

"You like me?" Tails pushed.

Sonic nodded. Like a farsighted person putting on glasses for the first time, Sonic looked over Tails, details that were once a blur now stuck out; he could make out the individual strands of fur on his adopted friend's fur, he could see dimples through the fur on his muzzle.

Most of all, he saw, not through sight or any of the measurable senses, through a sixth sense:

 _No… I have to be sure._

"Tails, I need to know something."

"Anything you need."

"So, when I first adopted you… who knows how long ago, you were like two years old. Since then you've always looked up to me and treated me as a brother. Don't you think it's… I dunno… _weird_ that we like each other now, after everyone including ourselves were convinced we were siblings?"

Tails pondered the question, breaking eye contact for a moment to look at the ceiling. The chill of the air going through his wet fur sped up his thinking.

"I don't really think so, while you have been a really good guardian and role model… okay, with some exceptions…"

Sonic chuckled, and Tails blushed again.

"But I always thought the brother title was in name alone, really. So, I see you-"

The sapphire hedgehog completed the statement.

"...So much more than a brother."

X-X

 **Note:**

 **Sex scene later not now**


	2. Icky!

Suddenly, Sonic was pulled in, and his lips clashed with the fox's. Butterflies threatened to escape his stomach as Tails took his arms off his shoulders and took hold of his slender waist, pulling him in closer and to his knees.

For a moment, the two separated.

"You know, I always thought that I would be prepared for this sorta thing…" Sonic whispered. "And I kinda have _no_ idea what I'm doing."

"I _was_ prepared, so just follow my lead…" Tails said, confidence rolling off his tongue.

They were pulled together once more, this time, vulpine tongue looking for an opening. Sonic slowly allowed the kitsune to take control of him, and he opened his mouth and returned the seductive aggression.

Tails' pull on Sonic tightened, and bent him over the edge of the tub.

"Come on Tails," Sonic said, pulling away from the kiss. "Can we do this somewhere less-"

The wet fox seemed to think the opposite of the position and setting they were in, and he leaned back, now lying fully in the bathtub. As he laid back, he pulled the blue blur into the tub with him; it was an above average sized bath, but it was still a quite cozy a snug fit.

Sonic tumbled in, cries of protest escaping his mouth.

"Woahwhatareya _DOIN!?"_ He cried as he fell inside.

Once somewhat settled together, they both started to laugh.

"Tails, you've gone _completely_ insane. There's no where _near_ enough room in here to do anything!"

"And all lovers are deranged…" He answered.

And he backed up that statement by pulling Sonic down upon him, tongue wrestling yet again. Tails carefully maneuvered his degloved hands through his blue hedgehog's back quills, feeling and touching everything he could, as if he was searching for something that may have been in Sonic's fur.

Sonic, meanwhile, was in a slightly more awkward position; his knees on either side of Tails' legs, faces touching and his chest occasionally coming down upon his lover's. His arms really didn't have anywhere to go thanks to the confines of the bathtub, so he put them behind his back, as if he was handcuffed.

A faint whimper escaped from his throat as he felt his heart attempt to smash its way through his own chest. In absolute truth, he really _hadn't_ ever thought about who he might have loved, and never would have thought he first and possibly only discovery would have been with the often insecure child genius that was Miles.

He also didn't expect that he would be the one being controlled.

Their tongues wrapped around the other's, each swirling them any which way, appendages searching for their match. Sonic tried to pull away again for a breath, but Tails protested by biting the other's bottom lip. After a yelp from Sonic and a giggle from Tails, he let him escape.

"I didn't know you'd be so… _aggressive_."

"I didn't know you'd be so submissive, _big brother._ " The fox remarked.

"Oh yeah? Well, I guess you can see me the _expected way!"_

Sonic stepped out of the rub despite the kitsune's greatest efforts, and just like he got Tails in there in the first place, he took hold of Tails bridal style and took him out of the bathroom into the living room of the genius' warehouse.

 _Well, not really a warehouse anymore, more like a…_

He didn't care. Once he reached the pullout couch that was still extended, he didn't care that Tails was still soaked, and he didn't care that he hadn't gotten wet as well.

He dropped Tails on the bed and pounced on top of him, fingers gliding through his yellow and damp orange fur. The fox beneath him giggled.

"Sonic! The water's still running in the-"

The rest of his sentence was muffled by the white glove that was fitted rightly onto his hand. Through the muffled sound, Sonic could make out that Tails had compared him to Shadow.

He let his hand off his lips in humorous anger.

"How am I being like Shadow!?"

"You didn't wanna hear it so you shut my mouth~"

"Hush, you…"

" _Bossy, bossy-"_

Sonic covered the fox's mouth and bent down again, biting into his neck. Tails gasped and tried to moan speak through the hedgehog's hand, but to no avail, and prompted the predator to bite down harder. All the while, he was running his fingers through the wet fur of Tails' side with his other hand, occasionally stopping to make a tiny pinch, which caused the kut to jump beneath him.

Then, a warm, fuzzy feeling overtook the blue blur, and he replaced his hand with his lips, letting his own moan escape into Tails' mouth. His hand moved down the fox's neck and on top of his chest. Sonic grasped the ticklish fur on his partner's chest and stroked it, causing Tails to shake under the assault.

The kit made a phrase through the hedgehog's lips and took a gentle hold on his hands, and proceeded to lead them down his stomach, then further…

Both Mobians jumped when the gloved hand wrapped around Tails' appendage, Sonic himself not expecting the rock solid… _pole?_

Without thinking, he took a hard grasp around Tails and pulled upwards, and he let up off of Tails' lips to see the look on his face. It was a sudden gasp expelling out of his mouth, and the kit's eyes flew open, locking with Sonic's.

He felt so… _in control_. As he started to stroke up and down slowly, Tails collapsed into the bed; a moaning slump. He felt his own member raise itself, brushing the hand he was using to stroke his lover.

" _S-Sonic,"_

His face was red when he heard the soft and gentle sound of his own name escaping Tails' lips. "Yeah?"

"...faster…"

His heart rate jumped, and he pulled and pushed at a higher pace, still clueless in technique. He heard Tails' breathing hitch again, this time in short and staggered breaths as he felt his cock being tugged. Sonic couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of him.

 _He's…_

 _He's mine… He's mine now…_

He bent over, letting go of Tails for the short amount of time, a moan of disappointment coming from him as the warm absence took over. He started to kiss and nip from the white fur on his chest all the way down…

Tails jumped slightly when Sonic's lips wrapped around the kit's head. It was expected but so sudden too…

It was conflicting to the both of them. On one end, Sonic was on his knees sucking off Tails; but then again, Sonic had the power of having his cock in his mouth, something that gave you quite a few ways to control your partner. Tails had his dick being sucked… but he felt like a present being opened up after being wrapped up and gifted to its receiver. Did they want to be in control, or _be_ controlled? Both of them pondered in between the moans and occasional spitting sound.

Well, one of them pondered. The other was…

 _What the heck am I doing- oh my god that's drool! Shit, I just made a big mess and this is weird and- oh, he likes that? Okay, then maybe deeper then?_

Sonic slowly slid his head down, filling his mouth with his fox friend.

He jumped, and unconsciously thrusted into the hedgehog's throat, a bit deeper than planned.

He gagged, and pulled his head up quickly. As he hovered his head above Tails, drool flowed from out his mouth and on top onto the cock below him.

 _Okay, he liked that._

 __He tried to apologize, but was interrupted when Sonic tightly took hold of his appendage and started again. The fox's muzzle flashed red as if it had caught fire again.

Tails could barely think through the wet warmth being wrapped around him. Should he let it happen? Should he take control?

...Should he stop thinking?

That decision was made for him when Sonic made a tiny bite around his shaft, and that pinching feeling shot up through his body all the way to the tips of fingers. The cobalt pulled off, raising his mouth so that the tip was just touching his lips. He laughed.

"That's _payback_ buddy…"

 _Two can play at that game!_

Tails raised his back off the bed, sitting up, and took hold of Sonic's head by his quills.

"You won the battle, but not the _war._ "

And he pulled on them as if they were handlebars, bringing him all the way down his shaft. At first, he brought up his gloved hands in surprise, taking hold of Tails' thighs. Then, he felt strangely… free? Hollow? As if there was more space in there than he once thought there would be.

It was down his throat, surely. So, he pulled further, burying his face in the yellow and white fur that was dampened earlier. He felt something poke in his neck, and he pulled back slightly.

Or rather, tried to. As soon as he felt the hedgehog attempt to retreat, Tails pulled him back.

Sonic, not one to be outdone, pinched the fox's thigh. He jumped, once again pushing himself deeper into the mouth wrapped around him. This time though, cobalt did not recoil, and instead stayed planted there. Tails looked down at the show under him, and wrapped his legs around Sonic's head and pinned him. The cocksucker suppressed a smile, and playfully wiggled his hips, a sight that made Miles stutter within his own thoughts.

Tails let go and allowed Sonic to come up for breath, feeling slightly cruel for his dominance. As he came up, a cheeky grin appeared on the blue blur's face.

"It is unwise to lower your defenses!"

And the hedgehog came up quickly, taking the high ground above Tails once again and attacking with a fury of tickles. Sonic's fingers ran on his chest and sides with no mercy, and he put on an evil smile as he watched his victim dance beneath him.

" _Hahahaha! S-Sonic! Sto-hahaha stop!"_

The hedgehog ceased as was asked, but took hold of the fox's hands, pinning them above his head. Tails' mouth gaped open, and Sonic couldn't help biting his lip.

 _...Should I take this further?_

His mind was made when he saw the pleading puppy eyes, sparkling in the artificial light of the living room; which also functioned as a bedroom.

Both for bedtime, _and_ funtime.

"...Turn over," The blue said. Tails, not 100% aware that he had said something, just stared blankly into emerald eyes.

 _Your lips move…_

 _But I can't hear what you're saying…_

" _...ails!"_

"W-woah what?"

"You zoned out on me, buddy!"

"Well… _sorry,_ I got kinda lost in the warm ocean that is the sight of _you…_ "

"Shut up with your adorable slogans and turn over…"

And Sonic took hold of his hips, and made the kit flip. He got up to his knees and pulled Tails up so his knees were supporting his hips. _Ass up, face down as they say…_

He pressed his crotch against Tails and started to grind, his hard appendage brushing past a sensitive collection of nerves every once in awhile. Prower looked back, taking deep breaths as to keep calm. This was just the slow part…

The two met eyes, blue and green. Sapphire and emerald.

 _It's like he's begging…_

Sure enough, under his breath, Sonic heard a plea.

" _...please…"_ He muttered. Sonic thought for a moment, slightly concerned.

"Tails, are you sure about this? We could always come back some other time and- _woah…"_

Miles shut him up by pushing himself back, stroking across the whole of Sonic's length.

"What's the matter _Sonic?_ Too _fast_ for ya?"

" _Why I oughta…"_

They wished they could continue, _oh_ how they wished they could continue. However, a certain black hedgehog kicked in the door.

" _Faker!_ Robotnik has been trying his hand at Station Square again for _thirty minutes_ and no one has seen you around, where the hell-"

Tails looked back at the door, face slightly pushed into a pillow. Sonic looked back, turning his body around. Scratch all that about a thousand beats per minute, _this_ was the fastest their hearts had ever moved.

Cobalt's mouth gaped open as he tried to find some words.

"Uhh, hey, Shads, just me and Tails here… getting… _closer?"_

Shadow just stared.

"Why didn't you knock?" Tails asked.

"...I _did._ For a good five minutes I might add. My knuckles are sore."

Sonic turned back and realized the position they were in, and pushed Tails to his side and sat down, trying to hide his erect penis.

"...just clean up and get out there, at least three people have been kidnapped already. _Jesus Christ…"_

Sonic got up, giving Tails a hand as they got off of the pullout bed. The kit walked back in the bathroom to grab his gloves and turn off the water, and Sonic met glances with the Ultimate Lifeform.

"...What did you see?"

"When you saw me, I saw you. Nothing more, nothing less. I must say faker, you have, for the first time, _surprised_ me."

Sonic blushed, as if he wasn't already.

"You wouldn't tell, would you?"

"I'll tell Rouge, but she won't tell anybody. She's a spy afterall, she knows how to keep her gossip down. But I need some bleach for my eyes, and she'll need a trip to the hospital from the hysteria after I tell her."

"Gee, _thanks_ faker."

"We determined _I_ would call _you_ that, remember?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. Then, remembering that someone had just 'helped them get up to work', he walked over and extended his hand.

"...If you're expecting me to shake your hand after what I just saw, you have another thing coming."

X-X

This is a first try for smut, so I'm kinda gonna use this story as a testing ground for ideas. If I need to change the pairings, then I'll make another story for it X)


End file.
